


And Dragons Will Do Whatever A Dragon Does

by spinningthreads



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/pseuds/spinningthreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Haruto falls under the power of his Phantom, leaving Kousuke and Mayu as the only wizards to stand against the Phantoms and Wiseman. Dragon, however, has his own ideas about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dragons Will Do Whatever A Dragon Does

Kousuke braced himself for anything as he walked into the trap that had been set for him. He knew that's what it was but he didn't have any other choice.

Dragon was lounging against the wall waiting for him, red eyes gleaming as he saw him. At least there weren't any flames coming out of those tacky dragonhead shoulderpad things. But Dragon was Dragon and not what his focus was on right now. Yuzuru was sitting in a chair not far from Dragon, staring vacantly into empty space, not seeming to realise that Kousuke was there.

"Okay," he said, coming to a halt and shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "I'm here, let him go." He jerked his chin in Yuzuru's direction but Dragon only laughed.

"I don't think so," he said and damn it, would he ever not shiver at the sound of Haruto's voice coming out of that mouth?

"He's got nothing to do with this!" he protested. Dragon wasn't even all that interested in Gates or making new Phantoms, as far as he could tell the only thing Dragon was interested in was making his life hell.

"He has everything to do with this," Dragon countered, pushing away from the wall and strolling over to where Yuzuru was sitting, changing back into his human form as he reached the kid and Kousuke's heart clenched tightly. If it wasn't for the lack of Driver around Haruto's waist it would be easy to believe it was Haruto standing in front of him. Haruto being a jerk, maybe, but still only Haruto, not Dragon. "He brought you here, after all, and that was what I wanted."

Figured. Though he still wasn't sure if it was him or Chimera that Dragon was really after. He gritted his teeth but forced himself to relax, letting his shoulders go as lax as possible while holding on to his readiness. "Hey, if you want me you don't have to go to these lengths," he pointed out. "I'm up for a fight whenever you are."

Dragon smiled Haruto's lazy smile, the one he wore when he was about to troll you really good, his fingers idly stroking through Yuzuru's hair and Kousuke had to use every bit of his willpower to not launch himself at the Phantom wearing Haruto's skin and rip his hand away from the kid. "Who said I was after a fight?"

"It's what you usually want," Kousuke shrugged. 

Dragon shrugged. "Well, not right now I'm not."

"Then let Yuzuru go."

Dragon pretended to think about it, then smiled. "No. I think that while I have him you'll do whatever I want."

"Oh, you do, do you?" He was right, damn him, but hell if he'd admit that.

"I do."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" He hoped Dragon couldn't see him assessing the scene, trying to figure out what was around that he could turn to his advantage.

"Wiseman is becoming tiresome," Dragon began and Kousuke snorted.

"You want me to find out what Wiseman's deal is? I got enough on my plate already, thanks."

Dragon waited patiently, then sighed. "I see I have to explain after all. I have no interest in Gates, Nitou, or in creating more Phantoms and Wiseman's insistence on both is irritating. Between us we could stop him."

That... was not what he'd been expecting. Kousuke turned the statement over in his mind, trying to figure out where the trick was. Dragon didn't lie, at least not to him, but that didn't mean there weren't a bunch of mindgames involved in his truth.

"It's not just Wiseman, though," he pointed out. "There's Medusa, Pheonix and Gremlin to deal with as well."

"Which is why we need to attack on two fronts," Dragon agreed. "Or three, if you can get the Mage girl to join forces with us."

"Oh no," Kousuke said firmly. "You ain't dragging Mayu-chan into this as well."

"Tch. Do you not want Wiseman gone? Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because there's always a price and you're not being real clear on what that's gonna be."

"Does it matter? The other Phantoms will be gone, there'll be no more threat to your world."

"Except for you," Kousuke countered. "Besides, with all the Phantoms gone that just means no more lunchtime for me. I don't fancy being eaten by Chimera just yet, if it's all the same to you."

"And if I could free you from that bondage?" Dragon was looking intent now and that made Kousuke very very nervous.

"I ain't giving you Chimera," he said. Not that he could even think how he would do that, but the thought of Chimera in Dragon's hands was nightmare fuel.

"I don't want Chimera," Dragon said dismissively. "He can gorge himself on the other Phantoms for all I care."

He didn't want Chimera? But that just left him, plain old human Nitou Kousuke and as awesome as he was why would Dragon even care?

"He'd come after you eventually," he said, stalling for time, searching for even one tiny thing that could turn this situation around without him getting into bed with a Phantom. And okay, maybe that wasn't a great metaphor considering Dragon was _Haruto's_ Phantom.

Dragon shrugged. "In time, perhaps. But I would be ready."

"I'm not gonna help you," Kousuke said flatly. He looked, there was nothing, but that didn't mean he wouldn't still fight. And he didn't think Dragon would really hurt Yuzuru to keep him under control. It wasn't his style. 

"Are you sure about that?" Dragon's eyebrows rose archly. "You might want to reconsider. I know you have your pride Nitou but surely you can put that aside."

Now it was Kousuke's turn to pretend to think about it. "Mmmm, nope. I don't think so. And besides, Chimera's been feeling a bit peckish lately, I figure your mana will keep him full for a good long time." And oh he was bullshitting so much right now, he still struggled with landing final blows against Dragon, especially if he was looking like Haruto at the time. 

Dragon smirked and stepped away from Yuzuru, sauntering over towards Kousuke. "Big words, mayo brains," he purred. "I'd like to see you try, prey of mine."

"I'm not yours!" he snapped, tired of the constant claiming Dragon threw around whenever they met. The easy smile fell off Dragon's face immediately and Kousuke felt a sudden chill go down his spine at the now cold expression on Dragon's face. No longer bothering to maintain his bravado he readied himself for the fight that was coming, taking his hands out of his jeans and slipping on his transformation ring.

"You _are_ mine," Dragon hissed. "You have always been mine." His hand flicked out the same way Haruto's had when he was transforming into Wizard, only instead of the magic circle washing over him it was the Phantom form rippling across his body. 

There was no time for the flashier aspects of his transformation sequence so, with some regret, he discarded them, Beast materialising around him just as Dragon struck.

"And one day," Dragon continued. "You will accept it."

"Not today." Inserting the Chameleon Ring into his Driver Kousuke went invisible just long enough to out of Dragon's immediate reach. He knew only too well that if Dragon closed on him he was outmatched, physically and mentally. He needed to keep his distance if he was going to have any chance of making it out of here with himself and Yuzuru in one piece.

Dragon's blade whipped through the air leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The sword still looked disturbingly like the one Haruto had used as Wizard, the same length, same general shape and Dragon definitely had the same skill with it that Haruto had had.

Agh! Enough! How was he supposed to concentrate on the fight when he was mooning over the past and an event he couldn't change. Haruto was gone and Dragon was all that remained. He couldn't afford to dwell on surface similarities.

"Scratch Nail!"

Mayu-chan's voice rang through the empty building as her giant claw came down on Dragon's side and Kousuke took the chance to grab a breath and regroup.

"Mayu-chan, get Yuzuru!" he shouted. "Get him outta here!"

She nodded and ducked under Dragon's strike at her head, using Kousuke dive back into battle to run towards Yuzuru.

"Fine," Dragon growled as she reached him, stepping away from Kousuke and sliding back into his human form. "Have the boy, see if I care. But mark my words, Nitou, we're not finished."

Letting Chimera's power go, Nitou stood opposite Dragon in his own untransformed state. "Never thought it was."

"Reconsider my offer. There may not be another chance."

"I'll pass."

Dragon's smile was thin and cold. "Think about it," was all he said though and he vanished in a blaze of flames and smoke.

"Showy bastard," Kousuke muttered as the air cleared. Mayu-chan had changed back and was crouched next to Yuzuru who was slowly coming around. Kousuke sighed in relief. Looked like Yuzuru was gonna be fine.

"What did he want, Nitou-san?" Mayu-chan asked as he walked over. "Dragon, I mean. He backed off way too easily." 

She didn't seem to have heard Dragon's offer so Kousuke just shrugged. "Who knows? The only one who knows what Dragon wants is Dragon, I guess."

_"You're mine. You've always been mine. And one day you'll accept it."_

And why would Dragon want _him_? That was the one part of this that didn't make sense. Yet. He had the horrible feeling that someday soon, he'd find out the why and he wouldn't like it when he did.


End file.
